With the development of science and technology, more electronic devices with display functions are applied in people's daily life and work. The electronic devices with the display functions bring a great convenience to people's daily life and work and become indispensable and important tools today.
An important part of an electronic device for realizing a display function is a display panel. An OLED display panel being one of the mainstream display panels performs image display through an OLED unit. However, high display driving power consumption remains a disadvantage for the current OLED display technology.